Missing Princess
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Delia is from the Dragon Tribe of Blackthorn City and she had an affair with Giovanni, a relationship the tribe did not approve of considering what they sensed from him. So outnumbered, she broke up with him but a child was conceived without Giovanni knowing. However, her child is the Dragon Prince's mate. But she disappeared with her child. Years later, Ash meets Lance...Fem!Ash
1. Chapter 1

Fated Love Pried Apart

Blackthorn City in Johto Region...

There lived a great tribe who lived in harmony with Dragon-type Pokemon, the Dragon Tribe. They were descended from the chosen one of Rayquaza from a thousand years ago, and they worshiped and cared for dragon-type pokemon since with the family of the chosen one taking up the mantles of Royal Family and soon, to present day, positions of President. They had festivals and holidays in Dragon's Honor but there is something else unique to this tribe. From Hoenn, he relocated to Johto, to a place that would soon become Blackthorn City as the energies of Johto was more of pure nature that he likes. Close to mountains, too.

They have incredible Dragon Affinity for Dragon-Type Pokemon, and powerful empathic abilities as well as blessed with strong bodies and senses. To children born in Blackthorn, they are blessed with these powers, blessed by Rayquaza's gift. Instead of having relationships with anyone they wished, they choose their mate regardless of gender and age based on how their souls connect. If they made a powerful connection, such union is guaranteed a life of happiness...after a long wait. But some were destined to never meet if they missed their chances thus they marry those who weren't their fated mates and it was up to chance if they had a happy life or not. However, unlike normal humans who give birth to babies...they give birth like any pokemon do. By eggs. However, unlike pokemon, the egg hatches a day outside of the womb. They can also happily eat pokemon food or consume pokemon medicine with great effects and affects them just the same. This was one of Blackthorn's most preciously-kept secrets.

One day, one of the Dragon Tribe's member, Delia Ketchum met a man named Giovanni and had a relationship with him. To her, he was just a businessman she met while on her travels as a Pokemon Trainer. She could feel what he is, but she loved him that overcame her empathy that told her that he's no good. However, the leader of the tribe was furious. She knew he was a no good man yet decided to stay with him anyway? He would never understand they of the proud Dragon Tribe chosen by Rayquaza! He could never belong with them for his heart was full of coldness and greed. Moreover the man wasn't even her mate! Can't she wait until her destined comes along?

The whole tribe was up in arms. While they could tolerate marrying an outsider if a kinsmen never found their mate, this was another story entirely.

She breaks up with him, or they will 'do something about it'. Delia, fearing retaliation, broke up with her lover on her 'parents' wishes and made up a story and to her dismay, he agreed breaking up with her without feeling anything at all! However, a couple weeks later, she showed symptoms of pregnancy and she never had any other lover since as she was still reeling from heartbreak. And it made her pregnancy difficult and she nearly died when she gave birth to her child.

However, the minute that she was born...the young son of the President, Lance who was four years felt a powerful bond connect to him that made him feel very happy and complete, and not so lonely anymore. Joyful with the news, his family followed him...to the hospital and at the Nursery.

'Who is this girl?' The President asked the tending nurse as his little boy played with the tiny hands of his mate happily in her pink-colored crib. Like any newborn, the baby's eyes are closed and still blind until a few months later.

'Who knows.' the nurse shook her head sadly, causing the man to sputter.

'Who knows?!' he blurted incredulously as he and his mate did a double-take.

'Yes...' said the nurse. 'Her mother Ms. Ketchum was in a terrible shape, we barely saved her life.' said the nurse sadly. 'This poor thing nearly became a nameless orphan milord. Maybe when she wakes, she could name her?'

'Inform me when she wakes.' said the president. 'She and I have business regarding our children.' he said as they glanced at the children by a nearby crib.

'Ohoho! I can see why!' the nurse giggled as it was clear what these two children are. 'The young master is very fortunate indeed.'

It took Delia a week to wake up from her condition, and she woke up connected to Life Support.

'M-my...baby?' she gasped out as she felt her bond with her child whom she sensed, was a daughter. 'A girl?' she choked out in happiness. The things she could do with her daughter as girls! Dress-ups, playing together, the whole package! However...she wanted to leave Blackthorn, her homeland once more. Upon her near death, she saw glimpses of her mate whom she wanted to find...even if he's a middle-aged man now.

Waking up, she disconnected herself from the machines since she's fully healed anyway. She took a shower, dressed up and looked for her daughter through their bond.

Upon acquiring her daughter...she took all she needs, and vanished...wanting to find her mate. After all these years in her travels, why did she never feel him? It had to take her near death to find him? Her own need greatly overcame her own instincts for her child on overdrive...never knowing she may have well cost her child her own mate.

Upon their disappearance however...little Lance felt that his mate was going away. In fear, he woke up his two 'daddies' that he felt his mate leave and he didn't want to lose her. They rushed to the hospital and to their horror, Delia and her daughter are gone...

xxx

Years later...

Pallet Town in Kanto, Delia lived a happy life in Pallet Town. Her mate was the single Professor Oak who was forty when she met him, and she was 20 years younger than him. He was living alone with his grandson Gary Oak who was a year old and his parents were recently lost in a storm from a cruise, leaving the boy orphaned thus he took his grandson in. While still mourning the loss of his son and daughter-in-law with the help of his two brothers who were the Mayor and Post Master of Pallet town respectively, he was able to cope, and found his 'friend's 'oddities' very funny because she and soon, her daughter have an 'acquired taste' in eating Pokeblocks for dessert and they tend to snack on Poffins.

But what he DID find odd was that, as the years go by, the two females in his life got more beautiful and cute in his eyes, and Delia 'ages well' that she is a youthful mother. He has no idea how they do it either...and many women envied Delia for aging well and her having a beautiful daughter. Many boys in school has a crush on Ash, Gary himself included.

He and the newcomer woman connected like a house on fire. But because Professor Oak was a widower, and Delia unmarried yet has a child, they remained 'friends' but he visits from time to time, thus Ash and Gary grew up together as close friends...and soon, fierce rivals, competing in every little thing possible. As a child of the Dragon Tribe, she is ignorant of her origins, but her mother subtly taught her well under the guise of 'loving and understanding pokemon', and taught her how to raise pokemon well. And with having 'grandpa' as a teacher was a bonus. But what the two Ketchums and Gary found odd was that he gave her a Pikachu as her starter, not a Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander.

Before she could reach the Indigo League, there was a time that she 'died' as a result of trying to stop Mewtwo and Mew in vain from fighting, and her death caused Lance immense pain in his soul and saw how she 'died' in his psychic link all the way in Johto...but recovered when she was revived...

Years later...

Ash arrived in Johto with her two friends, Misty and Brock.

She befriended Misty first. She met the girl who was scared stiff of bugs, but have a great passion for Water Pokemon. They traveled together to Pewter City where they met Brock who fell for Ash at first sight because of Ash's beauty despite being two years older than her at the time. And they found Ash to be very caring for her Pokemon and takes their training seriously. they also found her 'acquired taste in food' interesting. But in their travels, she eats more pokemon food than human food simply because it saves money and not financially burdening her mother who works as Pokemon Doctor...and she was so close to winning the Pokemon League with her current team but most of her pokemon are too small for the higher levels that she reached Top Four if only with her Charizard's help.

But she did win the Orange League at least...and the leader the sixteen year old Drake crushing on her.

However, Brock who is an aspiring Pokemon Breeder who learned well from Ash noticed things Misty would not.

Pokemon Food affects his beautiful friend the same it does pokemon. When he asked her in private, she just shrugged and has no idea either. She got her 'weird taste' from her mother as she grew up. Not even she understood why this was so, and asked him to keep it a secret from Misty for it may not work for her as well as it did her.

Then when Ash was twelve in their travels in Johto for the Silver League Conference...pokemon started behaving weirdly around her. Even their own Pokemon who have a strong need to be around her. And Brock knew that the pokemon approaching Ash are MALE and with a strong desire to mate her. He didn't tell his two female friends, he just told them to RUN FOR IT and hide where they can't get them, and Brock put Pikachu to sleep with medicine if only so he won't 'act on it' at night and it was up to him to protect Ash secretly when Pokemon are in 'mating season'.

With a new team, a Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile who eventually evolved into Bayleef, Quilava and Croconaw after some serious training while still keeping Charizard and Pikachu with her while having a new Noctowl in tow after releasing her Pidgeot who stayed in Kanto to protect the timid flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto after years of harassment by Fearow and his flock of Spearow.

However, again, all of her pokemon are male...causing Brock trouble when 'the season' was there again. Brock begged that she catches female pokemon next time. Especially after the incident in Ecruteak City where all pokemon got angry because Team Rocket stole the sacred bells...and she was kidnapped because she tended to attract male pokemon, forcing him, Misty, Morty and Eusine to work together to save her.

'Does this _always_ happen?' Morty asked Brock incredulously.

'Since last year!' Misty sputtered. 'Every three months we're always chased by pokemon but they ignore us...they're targeting Ash and we don't know why!' she wailed. 'We're used to it but it's getting annoying!'

'Right now it's 'that time' and with Team Rocket being at their usual antics, not only did they hold all of Ecruteak Hostage until we get the bells back, they took Ash, too!' Brock swore. 'Once we get the bells back, then we can rescue Ash!'

'If that's the case, this is bad. We better find her fast!' Eusine gasped out. 'Do any of you have any idea why she's being chased?'

'We don't!' the two chorused but it's a lie on Brock's part. He knew what exactly the reason why Ash is being chased, he just can't tell Misty.

'Even our pokemon aren't safe! We usually put Pikachu to sleep with medicine because it hates being in a pokeball!' said Brock.

'In that case, I advise you guys to go to Blackthorn City.' said Eusine. 'The people there are in tune with nature despite how the city looks. They also understand pokemon well. Maybe they can help you out.'

'Assuming we get out of this mess!' Misty choked out. 'Stupid Team Rocket, of all things to mess with it had to be artifacts belonging to Legendary-freaking-Pokemon and it happened at a time like THIS!' she growled. 'Wait till I get my hands on them...' after retrieving the bells, Pikachu and Togepi and Eusine returning to put the bells back, Brock, Misty and Morty found Ash unconscious while in a cradle of silk...and all pokemon fighting far from her.

They took the opportunity to steal Ash away as quietly as they could.

xxx

'The town's back to normal.' said Eusine as they got back. 'The webbings are starting to disappear when I put the bells back. How is she?' he asked the group who returned with Ash.

'She's weak.' said Morty as he was carrying Ash. 'We have to get her to a doctor.' however, her vital signs are very, very low. She was barely alive as she is yet unusually unharmed as the pokemon that captured her were poisonous bug pokemon. So the doctor thought she was drained of her energy so she has to rest and recover. And could not travel.

Thus Brock and Misty set off on Blackthorn City for help, with the promises of Morty who would look after her as Eusine resumed his quest to find Suicune. While the two traveled...

Lance was in pain, and traveling on Dragonite to find her.

So near...she's near...and he's on the verge of losing her for good.


	2. Prince finds Princess

Prince finds Princess

Lance, the Prince of Blackthorn City, sixteen years old and now a highly-accomplished Dragon Trainer, member of Elite Four of two Regions of Kanto and Johto, and finally, Pokemon G-Man, an agent working for the government working to protect both society and pokemon. But he is also looking for his missing mate during his travels by trying to find a reaction to her link and synchronizing with her. He saw her death that caused him great pain in his soul and he wept over her loss...but she was revived by the power of pokemon's tears that brought her back to life.

His mate was so beautiful and full of selflessness and compassion which led to her death in the first place. And now once more, she was at a near-death state.

He wore a piece of her eggshell that his family keeps into a necklace, laminated inside a round-shaped plastic, if only to maintain his connection to her. With her eggshell, he knew she was healthy and happy for years and times she panics...and felt her death, revival and now this?!

He can't bear to lose her for real. Bad enough he was apart from her their whole lives and then she dies?

Impermissible!

He tracked her down to Ecruteak City without rest...and found her in a hospital.

Her name was Ashlen Ketchum from the nameplate of her room, and he was guarded by a young man his age. His fury rose, thinking of the woman who vanished, taking his mate away and thought he was her boyfriend when she belongs to HIM but quelled it down. As a famous Elite Four Member and a G-Man, he must be professional. Moreover he can't scare his mate away!

He waited for the boy to leave her in a hiding place before he lost his temper and attack the boy on sight. From his knowledge, the boy was Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. Upon asking doctors, he got wind that when Team Rocket stole the sacred bells of Ho-oh, the pokemon went nuts in anger at the sacrilege, and wrapped the whole city in webbing while hunting the thieves. Ash was rescued by her friends as the pokemon also took her hostage and drained of her energy. Her friends went to Blackthorn City in hopes of getting an expert as Ash was an unusual case. Pokemon chase her every three months in attempts to take her for themselves while she was watched over by Morty to protect her from even her own pokemon, armed with bombs with smells repulsive to pokemon.

Lance knew the reason why.

They of the Dragon Tribe may as well be honorary pokemon themselves because anyone born in Blackthorn's Lands become 'special'. It makes sense in context and because Ash is an unclaimed female, she's available for the taking thus pokemon can have sex with her but due to difference in species, cannot cause her to lay eggs even on her fertile days. Only a human or a fellow Dragon Tribe kinsmen or a legendary pokemon can cause a dragon tribe girl to lay eggs. And whether or not she's mated, as long as she's alone with male pokemon...

Hell no! She's his, dammit! He won't let anyone, boy or pokemon get near his mate _that_ way!

Once Morty was gone, he visited her room. Having a glimpse of his beloved in twelve-almost-thirteen years, she's finally in his reach and she's beautiful! He locked her door behind him and in a bid to save her life, he performed an energy transfer by kissing her to save her. He ignored his pain that he felt in her condition if only to save her. The reason Ash was ill was because they made contact when they were young...and were apart from each other for too long that their link was _dying_. And for a female to lose their link to their mate, it cause them to be as if they were dying. Thus he, her mate, has to make it clear 'he's still there' for her by giving her some of his energy and one other thing to cause their link to be revived and permanent,

Her pale pallor started to become healthy again but remained sleeping.

'You're alright now.' Lance purred as he took out a necklace containing his eggshell piece and put it around her neck. The necklace glowed and two energies from the necklaces shot out and linked together when the necklace came in contact with Ash's body. 'And for the record, you're mine.' with one last kiss, he left the room, unable to do more.

So meeting her officially will have to wait. But for now, upon getting her information, he wanted to give her mother a piece of his mind.

Twelve long years, dammit! That's how long it took him and it had to take a near-death situation for him to meet his bride?!

The Dragon Prince is not a happy camper.

xxx

The next day, Ash woke up to Morty's delight since he was the one guarding her. 'Hey there! You're finally awake!' he gasped out before rushing out of the hospital. 'Doctor! Ash is awake!'

There was a big question mark on Ash's head since she had no idea how she got in a hospital. Sure, the bug pokemon took her hostage, but they never harmed her. All they did was molest her till she was aroused like they wanted and it strangely felt good that she wanted more and allowed them to but when she grew weak, they thought she became ill and one of them is the cause and started to fight each other on that suspicion because she became sick...and could no longer be touched.

But she didn't understand why she got so bad either. The doctors came back with Morty and numerous tests were done on her. Again, they found nothing and were truly baffled. First something unknown caused her to be nearly dead, and now something unknown fixed her as she woke up with a necklace. And due to the incident days ago, they thought a pokemon from somewhere fixed her and had to let it go like that.

'That was weird Morty.' said Ash as the doctors sent the bill to her mother in Pallet Town. 'Nothing again.' she said as they left the hospital after Ash took a shower.

'This is a weird case Ash.' said Morty. 'You had no idea what happened and your body was unharmed yet you were dying. Of course this is an unusual case because well...you're dying for no reason at all.' he said. 'I think we should postpone our match. Right now your pokemon in my gym are still...weird.' he grimaced. 'And that's an understatement. You should stay in a hotel alone for at least the rest of this month was what your friend Brock says. Brock left me a list on how to care for your pokemon so they're in good hands.'

'Really? Thank you Morty!' Ash smiled. 'I'll definitely pay you back by giving you a great battle when my pokemon stops being weird around me again!'

'That's the spirit Ash.' Morty patted her head. 'You better find a hotel. NOT the Pokemon Center. I'll see you at the end of the month, shall I? Brock and Misty went to Blackthorn City to find an expert about your case.' he informed her. 'And it's been days since.'

'Right...'

'Well, this is where we part ways.' said Morty. 'Any closer to my Gym, the pokemon will go nuts.'

'Right...see you at the end of this month then.' and they parted ways.

A disguised Lance watched over Ash and by deduction as a trained detective, he found the location of the hotel she chose.

xxx

'I guess I'll be lonely for a while.' she mused with a sigh. 'But for my sanity for the rest of this month, I have to be alone.'

'Hello there.' Ash felt something. It was like a momentary static shock but followed by a warmth so good she wanted more of it. She turned to the source; a gentleman who smiled at her kindly. In her mind's eye, the man was in a glowing golden-yellow sparkly background and framed in roses. He wore a hat and casual clothes that made him look like a boy-next-door. 'Would you like a friend for company?' that sounded really lame but Ash was more interested in the effects he's causing her.

'Uhm...sure I guess.' said Ash shyly. Sure, a lot of boys liked her and crushed on her but none of them caused the effect this young man has on her. She took his hand and there it is again...'

And so...the man took her out on a whirlwind date only girls could dream of. And every opportunity they could, they looked at each other...while not caring about the pokemon chasing Ash. They run together!

Around sundown...they were on top of a building together.

'I'm sorry about the building Lance.' Ash apologized. 'Around the third, sixth, ninth and twelfth month of the year, the pokemon...even my own team act weird around me. Dates usually end on some hill surrounded by nature or some park.'

'It's OK. Anywhere is romantic as long as we're alone.' Lance reassured her with a smile before Ash looked sheepish.

'I guess you're right.' she giggled as they sat together. 'I just wonder if things will be like this everyday had I been a normal girl. This was fun!'

'Normal girl?' Lance inquired gently despite knowing the truth.

'We don't understand this either unfortunately.' said Ash gloomily. 'Things were normal...until I hit twelve years old in the Orange Islands last year. On my twelfth birthday which happens to be around June...that was the first time my pokemon went weird. For that whole month, Pikachu was unusually affectionate which I don't mind since we're best friends...the unusual part was when he started kissing me!' she grimaced as Lance twitched, 'Shocked me, Misty and Tracey...we thought Pikachu was just being affectionate until we battled in a gym at Trovita Island, but instead of obeying my orders, the pokemon I called out are more interested in me than the match...everyone freaked out. For an entire month...then when July came, things are sane again and I can finally have my match with Rudy.' Ash sighed. 'We thought it's a one-time thing...apparently not!'

'Right now it's the 9th.' said Ash. 'Morty's taking care of my pokemon right now. If I'm near them, they smell me and go crazy again and Brock begged that next time, I catch female pokemon. What does gender have to do with this anyway?' she said gloomily.

'Who knows but maybe your friend's advice is best heeded.' said Lance. He really didn't want any male regardless of specie putting the moves on his mate. 'I don't want you to get hurt or scared. And you should not be scared by your team of all things. You're working to be a pokemon trainer after all.'

'Ehehe, you're right...' Ash smiled weakly.

'Right...shall I take you to dinner next before I take you home?' Lance offered as he pulled her close to him and she likes it. Rather, she's snuggling closer to him in comfort.

'Yeah but can we stay this way for a little while longer?' Ash asked him shyly. 'I never felt this way around any boy but you...I guess I just want to enjoy this a little longer. I'm a trainer and your work involves travel too...' she said sounding put out.

'Don't worry Ash. We'll meet again someday.' Lance promised her. 'You travel, I travel. We may bump into each other again and if we retire, we can see each other as much as we want. And I'm free this month unless my employer calls...we stay together until then?'

As's smile spoke volumes and that's how Lance likes it.


	3. Boyfriend, the Vengeful Prince

Boyfriend, the Vengeful Prince

Pallet Town...

In the week that Lance started dating Ash, Delia received a scroll letter in a box, in a special golden yellow vellum parchment reserved for special messages only. Usually, only noble families and royalty receive such a scroll letter yet she found herself freaked out in getting one. And upon reading it to her horror...

**Delia Ketchum, daughter of Aileen Ketchum nee Sylvire and Chrisham Ketchum,**

**This Prince of the Dragon Tribe, Lance von Drakonis speaks;**

**Twelve years ago when I was but a mere child, I have felt my connection to your**  
**newborn daughter Ashlen Ketchum and I followed our bond to the hospital where**  
**I have met my future bride. However, shortly after meeting her, the two of you have**  
**disappeared to who-knows-where for twelve years, denying me of getting to know**  
**and growing up with my mate.**

**For years I sought her before the crucial thirteenth age wherein we must perform**  
**the second stage of our bond. As you know, a first meeting if we met at childhood**  
**requires physical contact and when both parties reach thirteenth birthdays, we must**  
**share life force with each other to make our bond permanent. I was constantly rushing**  
**pressed for time in fear I would lose her...and I nearly did when I felt her die and I saw**  
**the cause...she selflessly sacrificed herself to prove to warring pokemon that fighting for**  
**superiority by birth is meaningless and her death moved the pokemon to bring her back**  
**to life. But even losing her for a few moments caused me great pain as if I lost half of my**  
**soul. The second time I sensed her in Johto on the verge of death as her thirteenth**  
**year has come and I nearly missed the opportunity to share my life force with her and**  
**I saw her in a hospital once more, nearly dying because I could not be by her side. If I had**  
**never gotten to her on time, I would be without my bride and the other half of my soul,**  
**causing me to live in heartbreak and grief for eternity, losing myself to my dragon blood.**

**For taking her away from me, denying me of her for twelve years, I shall respond in kind.**  
**For twelve years, you shall not see or make any means of contact with your daughter. With**  
**my power as the Dragon Prince, heir to the Inheritance of the Blackthorn Dragon Tribe, I shall**  
**ensure it. You denied her from me and I nearly lost her not once but twice, you shall now pay the price.**

**Effective immediately. So I have spoken, so it shall be done.**

Delia sank to her knees in horror. How was she supposed to know that the Royal Family's son was to be mated to her daughter? She had no idea at all! She was unconscious at the hospital for Mew's sake!

For a member of the Dragon Tribe, it's rare to find a mate so young. Most often, they find their mate ten or twenty years later as their mates tended to be older or younger than them by at least...a freaking decade, regardless of gender thus everything that must be done can be done anytime they want. But if a pair is to ever meet their destined ones so young...they must make physical contact by any means...they are to grow up together for them to get used to each other and the idea that they would belong to each other for life. The Dominant is to love, protect and provide, the Submissive is to love, nurture and care. And at age thirteen, they must share their life force to finalize their psychic link...and at age 18, whoever reaches that age first, must have sex to finalize the claiming of the mate. If its the dominant who reaches age 18 first, he must make the move but he or she can also do it a year or two younger. If it's the submissive who became 18 first, he or she must offer themselves to their mate, thus virginity being taken by the mate is a mark of sheer loyalty.

Lance met her daughter in Johto and Ash grew up ignorant of the tribe as Delia herself could never go back and leave her mate, Professor Oak. She intended on telling Ash on her sixteenth birthday but she never expected this at all. And by her knowledge, Lance is seventeen in a couple months and Ash just turned thirteen recently.

To never see her beautiful Ash for twelve years as she had committed a mortal sin she didn't know she had committed...she burst into tears. How was she supposed to know the young prince sensed and found her right after she hatched from her egg?

xxx

Ecruteak City...

Lance looked at his sleeping mate by his side. They shared a room together in his suite since she was warm and comfortable in his presence. However, she has no clue what she is. But what she DOES know is her ahem, 'inherited empathy' with pokemon her mother also has, and she was trained hard in acrobatics, dance and gymnastics and some fighting skills of her own. But she was forbidden to 'play fight' with anyone else but her mother. And since her mother says so, she does so...unless she herself is attacked and can retaliate out of self-defense. However, she can have play fights with Professor Oak's resident Hitmonlees and Hitmonchans in his Reserve Garden! Well, that was how she learned on the spot that she was too much for her peers and explained away why her mother forbade her.

He hadn't taken her purity yet. He wanted to get to know her and love her more. Otherwise if he took her now, it would be no more than a meaningless one-night stand and he loved her too much for such a petty thing. But he knew he's running out of time. If Ash travels again and he travels due to his work, male pokemon will get to her purity first and that belongs to him alone!

Being an honorary pokemon sucks sometimes for submissive mates. Regardless of whether they're mated or not, as long as they're around male pokemon _alone_, they're _fair game during heat season_. And it was a close shave indeed. Bad enough her Pikachu stole what was rightfully his, her first kiss! Her first EVERYTHING is his!

Muttering to himself, he would get the rest even if he lost the 'first kiss' part. He had the rest of this month and her pesky pokemon are held back by Morty, the Gym Leader.

Convenient.

He phoned for Room Service for breakfast at 8 am since, well...she sure sleeps while clinging to him as if he was her teddy bear and he was cradling her in his own arms. She does not know it but being near him, her mate, brings her great comfort, happiness and security. That, and he would have to inform his family by e-mail that he met his mate through sheer luck and a close shave. That, and her friends Brock, the ex-Gym Leader of Pewter Gym in Pewter City and Misty, part-time Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym, both from Kanto seeks an expert for Ash's 'oddities' and 'health problem'.

He instructed the local Nurse Joy to watch out for the two until his family comes for them and they are to know EVERYTHING. That, and his bride is fine and safe...and he's building a relationship with her in Ecruteak before her Gym Battle with Morty.

But the situation is tempting either way.

She sleeps in an oversized shirt. And he could see her toned, shapely legs and round rear. All pokemon trainers who travel mostly on foot get such legs.

He cupped her butt cheeks in his hands, wishing to do more...and his desire sent empathic signals to Ash that he wanted to mate with her and make her his, causing her to have a quick dream that she became a woman in the hands of a gentle, loving yet possessive man that she squirmed in her sleep.

Lance thought, 'Oops.' because his desire is the cause for such sudden dreams right before breakfast time...however tempting the prospect is. And he got till the end of heat season because everything that is her first time belongs to him alone. That, and he already disliked Pikachu for taking her first kiss from him!

That morning...

'Hey, what are these? Candies?' Lance blinked as Ash made Pokeblocks and Poffins.

'Oh, these? They're an acquired taste of mine and mother's...don't know why.' said Ash with a shrug. 'They're Pokeblocks and Poffins. They're pokemon food.' Lance face-faulted. Yeah, their tribe also indulges in pokemon food but he never saw anything like this before. 'Mother was a skilled chef and she learned how to make high-level pokeblocks and poffins from a Coordinator friend in Sinnoh. They're way better and smell nicer than typical pokemon food. Want some?' she offered once the Room Service boy was out of earshot. 'A little warning, the green one is kinda bitter and the red one is spicy. The gold pokeblock was said to improve to a high level whatever was the last block eaten. Mother always tells me to eat a gold one after I eat one other and I always eat those since I'm old enough to eat solids.'

'Eh sure.' On the bowl were all red, blue, pink, green, yellow, and gold pokeblocks. 'What can they do for pokemon? Never heard of this.'

'Oh, the red one raises coolness, the blue one raises beauty, the pink raises cuteness, the green raises intelligence, and the yellow one is for toughness. Wanna learn how?'

'Sure...' "I could use this myself." Lance thought. products for pokemon affects their tribe the same way, so...if he eats these things...

Needless to say, the two stayed in Lance's hotel room, teaching Lance how to create pokeblocks and poffins in her mother's recipes. She also taught him how pokeblocks affects a pokemon's appearance and performance, while Poffins affects the beauty and sheen of a pokemon's fur, skin, scales and other physical assets.

This explains why Ash's long black hair is so thick, smooth, soft and silky to the touch, she never had typical teenage blemishes and her lips were rosy pink. Her teeth are also pearly-white and straight(this was after a well-paid dentist treatment and maintained afterward by food of course).

The Dragon Tribe's Princess is a beauty to behold thus, thanks to this human invention. He would have to reward whoever invented this stuff...assuming they're still alive as these products were around for so long, he just had no idea. Once he finally perfects the 45-second cooking time of the Poffin which was where he was having real trouble in(normally, a poffin cooks in a minute before being poured into a mold and cool to solidify. But the faster it's cooked, the better the product).

The catch?

He has to try by trial and error which flavor he likes best for the effects to work. Ash made Poffins she personally likes(she likes sour-sweet ones) which he may NOT like. After some experimenting, he likes spicy-sour Poffins after some messes. And the effects were starting to appear indeed after just a week of having his first poffins.

However, it was through this that Ash learned that Lance was just like her, making her like him even more. And the poffins and pokeblocks affects him twice as much as her. Well, he ain't of royal blood for nothing, being the descendant of Rayquaza's chosen. Thus the royal family is closer to being pokemon in blood than other kinsmen.

In amusement, Lance kept quiet.

She was ignorant of her heritage and thought she was 'just weird'.


	4. My Princess

My Princess

Fourth week and the end of Heat Season...

Ash was unable to forget.

That dream on her first morning with Lance before she introduced new pokemon food to him.

Those dreams were so vivid and so real...and his touches and kisses lit her on fire more than those pokemon did before she got rescued.

She tried not to think about it and focused more on spending time with Lance. She didn't want to ruin their budding relationship with her weird dreams. She tried to be tough and mature about it since she values Lance's friendship and budding romance with her, she won't let her 'teenage issues' ruin it by thinking of other things.

Lance was impressed that she could hold out for so long, considering he's causing those dreams with his empathy and even more impressed since she values their relationship, friendship and his respect for her, she didn't want him to think she's just in it for THAT and wanted her strong heart and mind to win over her naughty, traitorous body. Then again, she's had years' worth of toughness and coolness on her doesn't she? He would have to step up the plate and it's the final week before she battles Morty.

He makes 'accidental' gestures as they spent time together...and his stiffness makes it clear but she thinks he's just wearing stiff pants with 'extra protection' as some offended girls have a habit of kicking boys where it hurts most and ignored his 'need'. Well, Lance indeed has such a tool but he only wears it at work. His job is many-times-hazardous for his health dammit.

But one night, while sitting around the TV together, cuddled up with Ash sitting on Lance's lap... Lance cut off his empathy to keep her from getting wind of what he intends.

He released strong pheromones only Dominants can use. Pheromones that the Submissives will smell, encouraging them to mate with their partners.

Poor Ash was using what self-control she has, stubbornly fighting off 'her wild fantasies'...and what Lance ended up mostly attracting, was the female pokemon of trainers walking outside the hotel that swarmed into their hotel room, forcing the pair to run away from the female pokemon with Ash in his arms.

'THIS IS CRAZY!' Lance wailed as it was quite a spectacle, prompting Morty having to rescue the two with his Gastly's Hypnosis on the stampeding pokemon.

'Thanks for the help Morty.' Ash choked out. 'What could be a normal movie night ended in disaster!'

'Don't mention it Ash!' Morty smiled while his eyes fell on Lance and did a double-take. 'Whoa! Are you who I THINK you are?!' he exclaimed excitedly upon recognizing the important person before him.

'Uh who you think Lance is?' Ash asked, baffled. 'I met him right after we separated at the hospital Morty and we sort of...hit it off. He's a really nice guy I'd take home to my mother.' she giggled as Morty sported a grin on his face while Lance was frantically mouthing, 'do not tell her about that!' he did not want to Ash know of his fame and many positions which is why he wears a hat in public to avoid quick recognition. He's an Elite Four member of Kanto, the Champion of Johto, a famous Dragon Master, and a notorious G-Man Agent who had taken down criminal activities and companies under his belt.

'Ho-humm~! You like them older eh? I thought you'd be with Brock!' Morty joked while making mischievous waggy eyebrows at Lance. And Brock is a year younger than Lance last he checked.

'Brock likes women older than he is.' Ash deadpanned. 'Girls over 15, and every Joys and Jennies in every city we go to it was always a funny sight to watch. As for age issues I really don't care who I'm with as long as we really hit it off and the kind I'd show my parents for approval.'

'Hoooo...well, at any rate, this guy is lucky with you Ash.' said Morty. 'You're unlike any girl I met so this guy better take care of you or he won't know what he's missing.' he chuckled suggestively as the two blushed. 'And Heat Season ended yesterday, so do you want to visit your pokemon in the Gym?'

'Sure!' Ash happily agreed. 'I haven't seen them in a month!'

And Lance would get to see the little yellow thief that stole her first kiss...

xxx

Morty...

Is staring real hard at Lance because the guy was shooting death glares at Ash's pokemon as they solely missed her and were cuddling with her. 'OK? Care to explain this Lance?' he asked, absolutely perplexed.

'You know who and what I am, right?' Lance grunted as Morty nodded. All Gym Leaders who are near Blackthorn City are entrusted with this knowledge upon careful selections proving their trustworthiness by the Johto Pokemon League. 'Ash is MINE.' Morty's jaws dropped. 'I've been separated from her for twelve years...I was four and she was a newborn at a time but her mother fled Blackthorn for an unknown reason after waking up from her coma. I waited until I was ten years old for my own journey to find her. I couldn't find her anywhere...and three years ago I sensed her 'death'.' Lance quickly covered Morty's mouth with his hands.

'I saw a glimpse how she died. She was willing to die just to prove that battling to the death to prove one's superiority based on birth was meaningless. From what I got, she encountered a band of cloned pokemon, products of some illegal project and then the Legendary Mew joined the battle as the one leading the clones is a clone of it, Mewtwo. She was revived by the pokemon who were moved by her sacrifice but all of them are made to forget 'that day' by Mew and Mewtwo. Her memories are psychically suppressed only either Mew or Mewtwo can remove. I can access it as I am her mate however. And then not long ago I nearly lost her again but I made it in time.'

'I don't want Ash to know those many facts about me just yet.' Lance continued. 'I want her to love me as just me. As 'just Lance'.' he said. 'I'll tell her those facts once our relationship is fully serious.'

'Very well then...but you'll have to work hard for it your majesty...' Morty snorted. 'You got competition right there.' he said as they looked at the pokemon and the Dragon Prince harrumphed.

'Bad enough that Pikachu stole her first kiss, I'm taking all of her other firsts when I can.' Lance grumbled as Morty face-faulted. Lance is JEALOUS of a freaking Pikachu!

'Er...you DO know that Pikachu is her best friend...right?'

Lance had to do something fast...it's their night together dammit.

He flared his empathy to influence Ash. 'Let's come back for your pokemon tomorrow Ash. Tomorrow's your gym battle with Morty so have some rest.' he smiled...but the six pokemon squawked in protest. All of them wanted to be with their trainer!

They started whining even more.

'Now now guys, we have to go.' said Ash. 'We'll be together again tomorrow and we'll be traveling together again, just you wait~!' she said, patting their heads. 'And today's my last night with Lance,' Lance comically looked like someone stabbed him with a knife, 'So I want to spend it with him tonight. He has work and we travel so I guess I just want to make the most of it.'

As they left...

Morty groaned.

Ash's team was practically GLARING at Lance with a jealous fire in their eyes complete with a fiery volcanic background.

'Yep, Ash owes me a great battle for this.' he sighed with a deadpan, flat expression. Now he knew why the pokemon are weird around Ash. She's from the Dragon Tribe of Blackthorn and has no clue what she is so she just thought she's 'just weird' and 'weird things just happen'. And given her situation, she is now considered Royalty as Blackthorn's Dragon Princess as her mate is the Prince himself.

She cannot remain ignorant for long...

xxx

They had to relocate to a new hotel room after the female pokemon wrecked their suite.

'Man, that was a mess.' Ash sighed as they changed hotel rooms and resumed their movie night.

'I'll say.' pheromone plan off, so empathy plan on. They watched a comedy, family friendly movie but midway through...Lance started to slip his hand between her legs, startling her but he was emitting empathic waves that caused her to get excited...and spread her legs for him and his other arm pressed her close to his body, slipping his other hand under her dress to reach her breasts. He also leaned forward to start sucking the base of her neck with occasional licks.

'L-Lance?' she gasped out while gasping shallow breaths as she was starting to get really aroused and wet with his skillful hands. 'Eek!' she choked out as she buckled up and released the pent-up pressure...and learning how to cum for the first time.

'That sure took quite the effort Ash.' Lance purred, his eyes glowing gold and slitted. 'I did all I could but you have a very strong heart and soul...awaken to your heritage, _my beloved Princess of the Dragon Tribe_.' and he unleashed his full power on her as the effect was instantaneous.

Ash's powers as a Dragon Tribe kinsman fully while in a state of sheer sexual arousal. The abilities natural to her inheritance with one more surprise. She has great talent in using Aura. She was lost in the 'high' caused by her awakening that she did not notice Lance change behind her. His lower face morphed into that of a dragon's. His teeth now that of sharp rows of canines, he bit into her neck. Instead of bleeding puncture wounds, a mark of the royal family formed around where he bit her and it became a tattooed crest. And instead of pain, Ash felt immense pleasure and everything that made it clear she truly belonged to Lance...and surrendered herself to him without a second thought. And Lance made sure to mark her everywhere. He felt that marking her as a member of the royal family isn't enough.

She indeed became a woman that night...and Lance's Princess. And her dreams came true by a factor of five.

In their shared bedroom...

'...I wasn't expecting this.' said Ash softly as she snuggled into Lance's arms, both of them nude, basking in afterglow in each other's arms, their bond complete. 'What am I? Who am I? All I know is I belong to you and things I didn't know I have.'

'Ash...you should know what we are so I'll tell you.' Lance told her. 'Listen well my love.' He told her about the Dragon Tribe, their worship of Rayquaza and other Dragon Pokemon, their culture, way of life, their abilities as honorary pokemon, how they reproduce...and that is why he possessed a piece of her eggshell and he gave her a necklace containing his eggshell while she still slept in the hospital, after performing the second step of their bond to save her life. For a Dragon Kinsman, losing their mate is the worst tragedy they could ever experience as it means losing half their souls, making them more prone to losing to their blood out of grief, heartbreak and anger at themselves before they eventually become pokemon themselves and what kind they become is based on their personality as a human.

Ash wondered why her mother never taught her this as a child. She only knew the bare minimum...

Lance changed the topic as he temporarily made Ash forget about her mother and her home in Pallet Town as Delia's punishment by inflicting 'Selective Amnesia' on her as he asked her what life she led in the twelve years he missed her. He wanted every detail he could get...he in turn, told her about himself...but not the fact that he's royalty but he DOES have a different job...he told her he works as an agent for the League but could not elaborate much due to its classified nature. She didn't mind really...

'So because you have the ability to use Aura, I'll have to find someone who can teach you.' Lance kissed her. 'As my princess, I shall get you the best tutelage I can find.'

'Y-you don't have to really...' Ash purred into his arms. 'You have work and you're busy...'

'Oh that? I may indeed be busy my my parents aren't...they'll be happy to help out their daughter-in-law.' Lance smiled. 'So Ash...who do you belong to...?'

Ash closed her eyes in sheer bliss. She could stay like this for all she cared as long as she was with him.

'You...' she gasped out softly as she snuggled into his arms before looking to him for a deep kiss which he granted.

'Exactly.' with that, round...9 came up. And they can do it simply because she's not on her fertile days thus they have no fear of making her a parent so soon...and they slept for several hours, waking up only at late afternoon the next day.


	5. Catching Up

Catching Up

Outside Ecruteak City...

Ash parted with Lance, her newfound lover and mate on their separate ways as Ash still has her Journey as a Pokémon Trainer and Lance an agent for the government. She watched him go on his Dragonite and she left on foot with Pikachu and her pokemon whom she let out so they could walk together. For Ash, she believed experience didn't just come from fighting. It also comes from exercise, too! Charizard and Noctowl are out flying, while the rest are walking with her. They only do this outside cities so they wouldn't attract attention, but puts them back in a pokeball every three hours for a one-hour break while Pikachu would go up her shoulder as usual. He still hates pokeballs and being in it.

Since they were alone without Brock and Misty, they didn't mind. Ash could cook, clean and do the laundry as taught by her...upbringing. Every time she came to the word 'mother', before she could think of a letter in the alphabet about her, she instantly forgets and thinks of something else like Professor Oak. Due to alterations, she thought Professor Oak raised her and taught her everything she knew. So she batted the thoughts away. The only one who cannot manage life alone, was Misty.

Considering first impressions with her sisters alone at Cerulean, it was unlikely Misty learned feminine arts from them. And being well-off, they could afford cleaning service and restaurant take-outs their whole lives thus Misty has not any clue how to care for herself. But she DID learn how to care for pokemon from her and Brock.

Ash had her own brand of crazy adventures that were a bit tougher alone. Team Rocket was not interested in her friends, they're still...single-minded over her Pikachu but with Charizard and Noctowl on the lookout, it was easy to fry and send them flying...or have her pokemon team up and 'have fun' over the three idiots while she cooks food.

While Brock carries human food and camping needs, she carried all pokemon needs. Berries, cooking equipment, medicine-making equipment...and since some stuff in her bag was missing before she left Ecruteak, she thought Brock took some for their rush-journey to get the nearest expert to save her life, so she didn't mind, and Lance filled her stock up anyway. As the dominant, it's his job to provide for her and gave her a debit card and a cellphone. She would tell him everything that went by her day in wherever she's been to.

A town of traditionalists and she enjoyed wearing kimonos, partaking in traditional arts, an old man showing her the beauty of Remoraid in the mountains and lake, a very naughty Teddiursa who used its cute charm to have people lower their guard to steal their belongings(she's not fooled as she could see Aura) and had a Jenny help her out in 'rehabilitating' the naughty pokemon, dealing with Articuno in the snowy mountains, stopping Team Rocket from a successful Dunsparce heist, a man who claims to be a poke-spokesperson but wanted for fraudulent translations, Jessie possessing a mask that enables her to control pokemon, forcing Ash herself to battle her OWN pokemon to get to Jessie and destroy it to bits with her own Close Combat talents, a trio of Smeargle determined to paint a flashy white town in primary colors from their tails and pacifying an angry offended mob who got their properties vandalized, and fighting Chuck, the Gym Leader of Cianwood City. Well, she found him training his Machoke's Submission attack of all things and treated them to a feast they could BARELY stomach.

They're not big eaters even if the food was delicious! After her team won against Chuck, she asked the resident Machoke for a match herself. She played with Hitmonlees and chans all her life, she wanted to test herself against a Machoke AND a Machamp in the Cianwood Gym's employ.

Photos included in all her adventures below her stories.

The last one was to Lance's horror when he got an update up in the mountains, and he sends to his parents at home to get to know their future daughter-in-law and last he heard, Ash intends on visiting the Whirl Islands on Chuck's recommendation as it was surrounded by myths and legends that got her interested. So she went. Besides, by the end of it across is Olivine City anyway, a city away from Blackthorn where her friends are waiting for her.

Well, she got a hell of a time indeed...including calling Lance and have a Capture Unit perform a mass-arrest of Team Rocket's Professor Nanba who experiments on increasing a pokemon's power through Rage and targeting a baby Lugia to lure out the parent and arrest a few dozen mooks with Ritchie's help.

'Well, you've been busy since we last saw each other my love.' said Lance as the men hauled away Team Rocket.

'Hehe, I owe Lugia big at the Orange Islands, this is the least I could do Lance,' said Ash with a chuckle as they watched Oliver say his farewell to his friend Silver, the baby Lugia before the two Lugia went away. 'That mother Lugia is his many-times granddaughter so she can't talk by Telepathy yet unlike him. Too young for that. I guess after a few years, pokemon can talk like humans or learn if they want to. A Gastly I met in Kanto could talk and he appears at Obon Festival.'

'I see...well, case closed and the Lugia can live peacefully here.' said Lance as he kissed her. 'I shall go now to put them where they belong: in prison.' he smirked as Ash giggled.

'Take care now OK?' Ash made him promise. 'I'll see you again in Blackthorn where...' she blushed as she subtly guided his hand between her legs. 'We can catch up a little.' Lance smirked as he embraced her in his arms, hiding her in his cape where they could freely fondle each other till she came under her skirt and Lance had to deal with a hard-on. and pre-cum leaking from his own erection.

'Yes dear,' the two were so sweet and lovey-dovey one of the agents had to cough to get their attention for Lance to leave with them on official business.

However, Ash's pokemon smelled the scent of her cum...got aroused and took off with her, leaving a baffled Ritchie and Oliver behind.

'...it's not everyday we see pokemon kidnapping their own trainers.' Ritchie blinked weakly...not knowing that his Pikachu, Sparky was also having a hard time keeping his own arousal down.

In the forest...

'Ah...ah...' in a thicket somewhere...Ash was stripped and bound by Bayleef's vines, as her pokemon took turns filling her with their cum after teasing her with their mouths and tongues. And when it's Bayleef's turn, Charizard holds her for him. 'N-not fair you guys...' Ash whined while cumming in her own pleasure. 'G-ganging up on me like this...' she gasped out as her team rejoiced in being able to be one with her.

To them, she belongs to them too and it wasn't fair that Lance gets to hog her for himself. She was submissive material and a good mother if only she could lay their eggs, but alas, she could not...but that didn't mean they couldn't make her their woman too! She was at her most beautiful naked, and their seed flowing out of her pussy capable of adjusting for Charizard's size. The thing was, only Pikachu can kiss her out of the whole team because his mouth could do it, their mouths could not, so Ash sucks their tongues instead as their equivalent of a kiss.

After sexual euphoria, with Ash filled and splattered with their seed, they were happy and gathered around her, snuggling into each other.

On a plane...

Lance twitched. Neither he nor Ash expected her pokemon to act on their lust for her. He felt her through empathy...being ravished by her team taking turns with her.

Sure she's fair game if alone without him but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. His consolation was, he took her other first experiences as a woman. HIS woman. At this rate, they'll have more time around her than he would! No fair! But the last laugh belongs to him.

To those shitty pokemon, only Lance can cause her to lay eggs. HIS eggs. She could never lay for them and start a family. Ever. His beloved Princess is his to love, protect, provide and keep happy and she would someday sing and only think of his name once her Journeys are over and he'll keep her in his castle if he has to, far away from them.

Last laugh indeed.

"Humph, enjoy while you can twerps." Lance thought with a scowl. "As soon as Ash has had enough of her journey, she WILL stay home far away from you and I'll be the only person to make her happy, just you wait!" As soon as she does, he will quit his job, marry her and take over his fathers; duties and live the ideal life of happy mated bliss.

No pokemon included. As a Dominant, Ash will do anything he says~! He smirked at the thought and chuckling to himself...making his co-workers think he's thinking naughty thoughts and naughty things to do to his girl.

That, and NOBODY will believe them even if they told them about this!

xxx

Ash woke up that night, huddled in the middle of her pokemon, naked and feeling sticky all over.

She took a bath at the river to clean herself and smell fresh before she could cook dinner.

'Pikapi?' Pikachu spoke from behind her.

'Hey there...wanna join me?' Ash asked Pikachu while shampooing her hair while soap was on her body. Pikachu chimed happily as he joined her in the river. 'Well, I have to smell fresh before I cook everyone dinner.' she said while patting his head. 'Oh yes...and more fun time too.' she sighed in bliss and Pikachu sported a mischievous smile. 'I know dear but right now I'm wiped out because all of you had several rounds with me...we can play tomorrow. I do need time for everyone.'

'Pi-pikachu!' Pikachu beamed happily while he scampered off to wake the others for dinnertime while their master/lover bathes.

Dinner as usual, are pokeblocks and poffins by the river. Every pokemon she owned and in her team knows many things they should do if they want to be at their best.

Upon going to Olivine City by Ferry, she fought Jasmine for her Mineral Badge after winning against her Steelix with Charizard's help. Steel is weak against fire after all.

Then on the way to Mahogany Town...her pokemon are feeling sick and by her psychic abilities, discovered that something is affecting them. The worst affected, were majority of her team bar Pikachu who wasn't as bad off as they are. However, her Charizard is fine and dandy but just as puzzled at what's going on.

'Guys, back into your pokeballs.' Ash ordered as she returned all of them. 'You too Pikachu...just this once, please?' she pleaded to the weakened electric mouse. 'I'll get to the bottom of this, just you wait!' and she returned Pikachu to his pokeball and an angered princess set off to locate the cause...until she saw a red Gyarados on a rampage.

'I know some pokemon turn red when angry but this is ridiculous!' she choked out but by Empathy, the Gyarados is in pain because it was forced to evolve by a strange force that was also affecting her pokemon who also evolve by leveling up when 'connecting' to the Gyarados.

'I'm afraid to tell you that since you've seen that red Gyarados, you can't leave!' Ash turned to see Team Rocket.

'And considering you showed up, either you're here to poach it as usual or the cause of it!' Ash snarled. 'Team Rocket can certainly afford the facilities and technology for such!'

'So you know of us eh?' the man grinned as he took out a pokeball but Ash was too fast.

'No so fast you dweeb!' Ash lunged, intent on beating the hell out of them using Close Combat and using their OWN equipment to trap them before confiscating their pokeballs. 'Humph!' she harrumphed when she sensed a familiar presence that got her in a good happy mood in a blink and looked up to see Lance on his dragonite.

'Ash!' Lance cried as he jumped off the Dragonite to be by her side.

'Lance!' Ash cried in delight before going serious. 'Lance, these guys did something and that red Gyarados in the lake is the center of it!' she told him worriedly. 'It's also affecting pokemon who evolve by experience more than those who evolve with stones since Pikachu isn't as sick unlike them! All my pokemon are sick too except for Charizard!'

'That's what I'm here to investigate sweetheart.' Lance informed his distressed lover. 'We'll get to the bottom of this.' and they took the goons to prison where Lance...mercilessly grilled them with his authority as a Pokemon G-Man because he got wind of an experimentation going on at Lake Rage at the police station.

xxx

'So pokemon who are at their fully evolved forms are OK but those who aren't so grown-up are affected badly.' Ash choked. 'Intense pain until they evolve forcefully...this is despicable.' she seethed in anger.

'I know sweetheart. We'll get to the bottom of this.' Lance promised her. 'But since some Team Rocket agents know you, I can't take you with me but can I at least count on you for support when I need it?' he asked her.

'Yeah. I want to avenge my team at least.' said Ash with a sad smile. 'Nobody can force anyone to grow up. Can the tribe take care of that poor Gyarados after this case?' she asked him hopefully. 'And I can support you in more ways than one~' she said with a rather mischievous smile. Lance grinned and kissed her.

'Be back soon!' and he took off with his Dragonite.


	6. Together Again

Together Again

Lance infiltrated a Team Rocket base he located by disguising himself as a grunt while sending a text message to Ash to watch over Lake Rage as Team Rocket will be back for their Patient Zero for sure. He would destroy everything in the laboratory and be back for her while informing more authorities. Ash agreed as she and Charizard lay in wait in the bushes...and indeed, they showed up.

'Charizard, here they are~!' Ash smirked. Since her boyfriend isn't around in anywhere near danger named Charizard, she glanced up at him. 'Are you up for a little 'troubleshooting'?' Charizard nodded eagerly. 'Good! Prepare for Trouble and Make it Double! Fried Team Rocket in a tin can coming right up! Use Flame Burst on them!' Charizard picked her up and had her ride on him before he soared up and did as told, causing the ship to explode. Everyone survived with some injuries and swam for shore but Gyarados showed up ad started shooting Hydro Pumps, prompting Ash and Charizard to take cover.

'Charizard, watch out for your tail alright?' Ash told Charizard as they dodged the water guns. 'Fight Gyarados to exhaustion but do NOT hurt it. I'll take care of Team Rocket until Lance and the authorities arrive!' Charizard agreed as she jumped off him to deal with the injured Team Rocket, snatching away their equipment and using it on THEM(under their protest).

'Lance, I got all of them now.' said Ash as she was in a safe vicinity while Charizard battled Gyarados. 'What's left is for the garbage to go to the landfill and taking care of Gyarados. Charizard's handling it. Have you a capture unit ready hun?'

/Yeah, I called the authorities of Mahogany Town./ said Lance. /We're on our way./

And so...by the time authorities arrived, Charizard finished his job, looking proud and smug.

'You've handled it well Ash. I'm proud of you.' Lance praised his mate as the police hauled away Team Rocket and he captured Gyarados to send to Blackthorn to his parents.

'Heehee! I'm a good example why you should never anger women Lance.' Ash purred suggestively, happily snuggling to her mate. 'So do you have free time after this job?'

'Haha, pretty plenty now. I can travel with you until we get home to Blackthorn.' said Lance with a grin much to Ash's delight. He's just as happy to stick around and... 'Oh, can you keep your pokemon in their pokeballs? It's been a while and I want us to be alone.'

xxx

On the way to Mahogany Town by Dragonite, Ash gasped out a 'Stop!'

'What is it my love?' Lance asked her as Ash was looking around for something she sensed. It was terribly weak she could not easily locate it.

'I felt a very small spark of life Lance.' said Ash. 'It's around these icy areas.' she told him. 'It's aware, alive and wanting to get out. It wasn't exactly willingly frozen. I could barely find him because it's too weak.' she said worriedly, worrying for the pokemon.

'Dragonite, follow Ash's instructions.' Lance ordered as Dragonite followed Ash's orders...until they located a frozen Piloswine. Ash had Charizard defrost it and give it her entire stock of pokeblocks(the sweet, dry and sour ones and the gold pokeblocks) and energy-giving potions. But years of being frozen made it so cold and hardly able to move despite medical treatment. So for it to be 'rehabilitated', they walked on foot on Piloswine's pace alongside Charizard who was warming it up.

'Piloswine's Master is some guy named Pryce.' said Ash, using her untrained Aura abilities to read Piloswine's mind and what she could get by Piloswine's strongest feelings. 'He wanted to get healing herbs to help his master because he got badly burned by a Magmar and he wasn't exactly expecting to be frozen. He wants to go home with the herbs.' Piloswine nodded.

'I see...we'd best get moving and have Piloswine lead us to his home.' said Lance as they traveled at a snail's pace...and it took twice as long to get to Mahogany Town thus...and the Mahogany Gym.

'You live here?' Ash sputtered at the Mahogany Gym before them. 'I was going to be here to challenge the Gym Leader for a Glacier Badge...huh? Not here but you smell your master here?' she answered Piloswine's grunts. 'Lead the way dear.' they went inside the gym...

'Hello? Pryce?' Lance called out. 'Anybody?' a bitter-looking old man came out.

'I am he. What do you want?' he said snippily.

'Er...we were expecting someone who would lead us to a much-younger Pryce.' Ash blinked, perplexed. 'By telepathy,' she fibbed, 'We located this Piloswine frozen in the mountains into stasis with the herbs he has. He said he was looking for herbs for his burned master but he got frozen and he lost count of how long it's been.' she said as Piloswine feebly moved towards Pryce with the herbs he has. 'We rescued it but he's in a bad shape.' Pryce could only stare at his Piloswine who was happy to see him.

'And I thought you abandoned me.' he choked weakly, on the verge of cracking. 'You left and never came home...I waited and waited until I became a bitter old man, thinking my best friend abandoned me.' he sobbed. 'Can you forgive me my old friend?' Piloswine happily grunted, nuzzling itself into its tearful master.

'I guess Piloswine's frozen for YEARS if the young Pryce Piloswine's here for is now an old man...' Ash sweatdropped but the couple was touched by this reunion. 'Poor guy.'

xxx

'So that's what happened.' Lance mused as they were in the gardens as Charizard is following Piloswine to warm him up while basking in the warm sun for more warmth while using Rest. 'You used to be Johto's Champion until that incident.'

'Yes. I'm quite the hotshot in my youth and Piloswine and I are a great team your highness.' said Pryce respectfully. 'So what's my successor doing in my Gym?' he asked, knowing who and what Lance is, and Lance took his spot as the newest Champion of Johto upon getting enough recognition and credentials for it as a Dragon Pokemon Master.

'Well, I'm here for a Gym Battle Pryce.' said Ash. 'My fiancee came along since he got vacation from his job. But I have to take care of my pokemon before a battle.' she sighed. 'Stupid Team Rocket's experiments severely affected all pokemon near their base with their evolution experiments and the only ones unharmed are fully-evolved pokemon like my Charizard so I'll pay a visit to the Pokemon Center.'

'I see. I shall expect you tomorrow then Dragon Princess. In return for reuniting me with my best friend, I shall give it my best in our battle.' Pryce nodded as the couple left Charizard with Pryce temporarily for Piloswine's health.

'Wow...you're not kidding when you said Gym Leaders near Blackthorn know of our tribe.' Ash mused thoughtfully as they left, holding hands. 'He referred to you by title and called me 'princess'.' she crowed out incredulously. She knows she's now a princess but she isn't quite used to it yet and it has YET to sink in.

'Well, I told you didn't I?' Lance chuckled. 'So let's have them in the Pokemon Center while you and me do a little catch up, hm?' he purred suggestively. 'I know you had 'fun' with your team and it's my turn.' Ash blushed at that. Every freaking night until they reunited, her pokemon had their way with her and she lets them due to her nature as a Submissive.

'I know.' said Ash playfully. 'Be my 'Master' during our time together?' she got close to him if only he could wrap his arm around her.

'Ohhh I'll be more than 'master' until we get home.'

In a hotel room...

Lance wasted no time after making sure their suite is secure...and he took her to their bedroom where he ravished her all day and she submitted to him gladly. She hardly sees her lover and had more time with pokemon and she wanted to spend time with Lance until they return home to Blackthorn for a little vacation and spent the remaining hours naked with each other in the couch, watching TV with Lance playing with her body while she wits on his lap and leaning on his muscled body affectionately and submissively.

They didn't need words to express themselves when all they need is their bond and feelings for each other and knowing of their love.

The next day, Ash battled Pryce. Pryce sent out his Dewgong first and Ash sent out Croconaw after it, and winning the first battle. Then for the second round, he sent out his newly-recovered Piloswine. Croconaw battled it and Piloswine was too strong so Ash settled for an agile, long-range approach: Noctowl. and she won the battle and her prize, the Glacier Badge.

'One more to go Ash...you'll have to win the Rising Badge off my cousin Clair.' Lance informed her as they left the Gym after bidding Pryce and his friend Shiela goodbye.

'Yeah, and I can qualify for the Silver Conference with it.' said Ash with a beaming smile. 'We travel on foot so we can be together longer?'

'As you want it.' Lance smiled as they stocked up on supplies before leaving on foot together. He was in no rush. He wanted to stay longer too but for the next few weeks, she could not be touched on her fertile days...and only pokemon can touch her to his chagrin. That and by showing wild pokemon who's boss, he could protect Ash from being kidnapped and mating with her pokemon kidnappers on the lookout for a female in heat. And like any pokemon, Ash is susceptible and more submissive than she should be...and hungry for sex, Lance usually deals with her need by fingering her till she was sated.

He also had to deal with making sure Pikachu can't move in on her. Ahhh the troubles a Dominant husband deals with. Even his own father had to put up with this with his 'mother' in their younger days as Pokemon Trainers...

Fourth day, they came to a countryside after sating her as they could NOT do it in open space...and had to deal with warring Vileplume and Bellossom after the Oddish they helped out led them there. The local scientist Steven researching on Grass Pokemon has a laboratory up the hill...and was coming up with something because Gloom evolve...in whichever way the wind blows...and he thinks the stones are 'dust in the wind' for some unknown reason. Northeast winds will cause Gloom to become Vileplume and Northwest wind makes Gloom Bellossom. But to prove his work, he has to figure out WHERE the stones are coming from to prove his research and thesis.

However, the Vileplume and Bellossom are extremely territorial, thus fights break out despite uneven numbers and balance of power between two kinds. As soon as Gloom evolves into whatever pokemon, they join either Vileplume Territory or Bellossom Territory and Steven has to look out for the docile Oddish and Gloom who tends to get injured if the fights were so bad, bad enough to breach the territories of the younger pokemon.

Ash settled this with her Bayleef and used Empathy to stop the battling. That, and they found some Vileplume and Bellossom who weren't fighting. Through Aura, Ash got wind that they didn't join the 'Grass War' because the Bellossom wanted to become Vileplume and the Vileplume wanted to be Bellossom and could not bring themselves to fight the very pokemon they wanted to become in the first place, but alas.

Ash ended the 'identity crisis' of the pokemon by reassuring them and some things are meant to be by fate, thus they have to accept who and what they are in order to feel better and live happily the way they are now. That, and they look after the Gloom and work with Steven. If the 'right wind' comes along, the Gloom actually HAVE a choice in becoming what they want to become.

They left Steven's laboratory with a dispute ended...and had to fly over a particularly hot route filled with Macargo that's making Ash's condition worse.


	7. Together Again at Home

Together Again at Home

They spent Ash's heat in the Countryside away from cities and towns to keep anyone from noticing. But despite her state, Ash was happy. As she puts it, as long as she's with Lance she's happier than she normally would be.

'My princess...' Lance purred as they sat out the fertile days in the Ice Cave. No river or pond? No problem! They can just melt the ice for water! The icy atmosphere shaved off the effects the Heat is causing by half so Ash was in less stress and more on comfort. But it's so damn cold they were huddling together without a care in the world. He had informed home that they're sitting out the Heat in comfort before reaching home. Blackthorn City.

'Hey Lance...is Blackthorn City really my home?' Ash asked Lance.

'Yes.' said Lance. 'It's your home.' when the topic rose, he had to temporarily remove his spell on her.

'But I grew up in Pallet Town though.' said Ash. 'And since I grew up with just mom and Professor Oak who visits almost every day, I think he's mom's mate but not my father.' she said. 'Whenever I ask, mom just looks like someone died. before changing the topic.'

'It was not meant to be Ash.' said Lance softly. 'To us of the Dragon Tribe, our mates mean the whole world to us. Finding our mate is our ultimate happiness leading to an ideal happy family life. However, some never find their mate in their lifetimes, thus they mate with outsiders who aren't really their mates but they ensure that they are worthy of becoming one of us. Fourteen years ago according to my parents, your mother was in a relationship with the wrong man who can never be one of us. His heart is too cold and calculative and filled with cold, ruthless ambition, her family and my family refused to approve this man because if he becomes one of us and finds out our precious secrets, our tribe will be exploited for profit.' Ash looked like she was slapped by the revelation as to why she didn't have a father.

Her tribe are Honorary Pokemon favored by the Dragon Pokemon and thus, their special traits also make them as good as pokemon. They can use special psychic abilities natural to their tribe, be affected by pokemon items that benefits and heals, and lay eggs if they spent pregnancy in Blackthorn's Lands. But if outside Blackthorn Dragon Territory, they give live birth like humans do and offspring becomes a normal human, not inheriting the blessing of the Dragon Tribe.

Superhuman senses bordering on ESP, strong bodies only fighting-type pokemon can have, Empathic Abilities and in the case of the Royal Family, some inherent magic powers. Until mating with Lance, Ash had no access to the last one until she gained the mating mark only the Royal Family can give. But she has yet to learn those techniques. What Ash knows, were the rest that was subtly taught to her in childhood, and her Close Combat Abilities enabled her to learn some moves Pokemon can do except with what comes natural to her ability as a human being. She can't extend her legs like Hitmonlee OR do a Seismic Toss! And now she was found to have untapped potential in Aura and being untrained, she has no skill in it at all and does by instinct what she could. If her father finds out...being his child may be the last thing on his mind since she's big money in return. This caused a sting in her heart but the love and care Professor Oak gave her as a child quickly healed that sting.

'So she broke up with him and her heartbreak caused her to spend most of her pregnancy in coma in the hospital and your egg taken out by caesarian section since she was in no condition to do so by natural birth.' he continued grimly.

'However, when she woke up, she disappeared with you.' Lance said darkly. 'When you hatched, I felt our bond and my family came to the hospital...I was so happy that I performed the first step with my parents helping me out...and losing you that same night caused me great anguish. We could have grown up together as friends while loving each other. I spent my pokemon journey looking for you to no avail with your thirteenth birthday being my deadline...and I nearly lost you twice.' he said softly. 'I got lucky...really lucky.' he said, holding her closer. 'If I missed your thirteenth birthday...I would have lost you forever and you would die without even knowing why.' he shuddered at the prospect and how close he was indeed to losing her and the pain of such events still tore him to this day. Ash shuddered at dropping dead without knowing why either at a mere age 13!

'Lance...' Ash felt his anguish and reassured him. 'You made it and I'm here. It's thanks to you that I'm here. I'm here with you and we'll be together forever when we're adults and be a happy family. Forget the past and focus on the now, OK?'

'Spending my years in pain and anguish isn't easily forgettable Ash.' Lance sighed. 'Twelve years in loss. That's something I can neither forgive or forget. I want to spend as much time as I can with you as much as possible...and I got the chance to.' before his next job comes up, that is. He also teaches her proper Royal Consort behavior as Princess during their time together in the cave.

xxx

When her Heat ended and supplies running low, they left the Cave heading for home, for Blackthorn City. Lance had to wear a disguise.

'OK Ash, we're going shopping so you would look presentable as the future Crown Princess of Blackthorn.' Lance told her. 'Even if my parents are OK with something simple, the Council has high expectations.' he said. 'You have to be at your most beautiful. in clothing. And don't call me Lance. We have to be very subtle and sneaky until we get to my house.'

'OK...I'll call you Sammy then.' Ash piped. 'That's Professor Oak's nickname and he's practically my father anyway.' she said playfully. 'Let's go!' upon finishing his disguise, they went inside the city with their abilities suppressed, passing off as Tourists. Lance withdrew a huge sum of money from his vast accounts and took her to a boutique Ash likes because she wasn't into formal dresses...she was more into cute ones and she bought the most beautiful ones she could find, and sought matching tights, shoes and accessories and bought seven outfits and three furisodes. Out of tradition, it has to be white first and foremost(with prints is OK as long as majority is white) as she is under 16. Only she's seventeen, she can wear colorful ones. Her obi style at the back was in bara musubi.

She seriously hoped this was a temporary thing because she didn't INTEND on spending the rest of her life spending so much money just to impress! She grew up a simple girl in a simple life, dammit! And then they snuck into the Blackthorn Estate, with Lance taking her to his suite. And like all buildings in Johto, everything was of traditional Japanese Architecture. They took a bath together, and dressed up in his room in traditional kimonos before Lance messaged his parents...while Ash was TRYING to calm herself down as she would be meeting...the parents.

xxx

'Miss Misty, Mister Brock,' an agent spoke to the two in their apartment. 'Princess Ashlen and his highness Prince Lance has returned home.'

'Really? They're here now?' Misty gasped excitedly. Since their two months and three-week stay since arrival in Blackthorn City, they were welcomed by the Royal Family and informed that the Prince saved his mate who was Ash. They learned of the Blackthorn Dragon Tribe that worshipped Rayquaza, the Legendary Dragon Pokemon of Hoenn but his chosen one whom he favored settled in Blackthorn, hence the place chosen became sacred holy grounds where the tribe can thrive...and are all Honorary Pokemon as a result but that does NOT mean they can be captured in a Pokeball. And had Lance not gotten to Ash on time on her thirteenth birthday and during the week within her birth date...she would have died but he made it and saved their friend.

Thus during their worry-free stay in Blackthorn, they got privileges granted until Lance brings Ash home.

Misty requested to take Cooking Classes and other Femininity Lessons she never got the chance to learn because of her unreliable sisters, and Brock requested lessons in Breeding he may have missed in his self-study years in Pewter, as well as medical lessons...just incase. Of course, their teaching was strict, but patient. Brock learned how to breed pokemon in ways he didn't know, and medical care of pokemon while Misty learned Johto Region Cuisine, how to be a prim and proper young lady by Johto's ideals(japanese equivalent of Yamato Nadeshiko), and knowing feminine arts. She can learn the easy ones until Ash gets home, and when they travel again, she would get books to self-study the rest.

Her dreams of becoming as beautiful as her sisters if only through knowledge and grace is steps closer now. And she was made to 'get rid of' her tomboyish hairstyle by her instructors, it's not feminine so she wore her hair down during her stay and their time in Blackthorn is fruitful indeed.

And when Ash reportedly returned, the two scrambled to come with the agent, and leave by limousine for the Drakonis Family Estate.

'Ash is finally back...' said Brock. 'I wonder if she's changed.'

'I hope not.' said Misty. 'I mean, hopefully she's still the Ash we've known for years...any girl would get their heads turned 180 if a very important man chose them as their ideal wife or something. Goodness knows my sisters are a good example.'

'You really don't like your sisters huh?' Brock deadpanned. Daisy, Violet and Lily are indeed beautiful but Ash didn't take kindly to how they treated Misty. 'Three Sensational Sisters and One Runt' spoke negative volumes to the brunette and Ash tore into him for taking their side than Misty's out of face value when they left Cerulean. The only reason she didn't tear into them was because she needed a Cascade Badge.

'Well, they're still family. You can't really chose who you've got Brock.' Misty sighed gloomily. 'I hope Ash didn't change. She was the only person who stood up for me when no one did.'

'I hope so too.' said Brock softly. Upon returning to the Estate after several weeks, they waited in the tea room where Lance and Ash came in, wearing formal clothes.

'H-Hi guys.' said Ash nervously. 'Nice day isn't it?' the two Gym Leaders face-faulted. She didn't change indeed, as beautiful as ever, especially wearing a kimono that truly suited her role as princess but is clearly very nervous about her new station in life.

'Ahaha, Ash is just nervous meeting my parents...' Lance chuckled. 'I had trouble getting her to step foot out of my room!'

'Well put yourself in my shoes!' Ash sputtered indignantly. 'I read about this from mom's cheesy romance novels about meeting the parents part, I just didn't expect it to be real nerve-wracking in life! Those books are cheap compared to the real thing!'

xxx

'So the Princess has finally arrived.' in a conference room were the President and Clan Head and his Prince Consort, and twelve council members.

'Yes. The errant child of Sylvire has indeed raised an ideal princess. Princess Ashlen is a beauty worthy of joining the Royal Family with notable accomplishments. The Top Student in Pokemon Tech, Top Four in the Kanto League with mostly small but powerful pokemon, and Champion of the Orange League but refused to take the spot thus settling for the Hall of Fame instead. Not only that, she is also the Chosen one of Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea.'

'Beauty, intelligence and ability. A worthy prize that came from that accursed, unusual union.' said another in distaste. 'Apples can indeed fall far from the tree but such thing rarely happens.' he snorted.

'What do you think, milord?'

'Lance courted young Ashlen without telling her the truth until the right time has come.' said the President. 'He wanted her to love him as a man first before revealing their nature as a mated pair. He succeeded and by her character, she is a girl possessing a strong mind and heart, he had trouble using our ahem, usual means of courting as she refused her instincts if only not wanting to lose Lance's respect for her as a girl so he took it as slow as she wanted until it sinks in that he truly loves her and only then did she allow herself to be courted. They have returned home and Princess Ashlen has finally step foot into our sacred lands. It is now time for us to meet her.'

'Shall we go then, husband?' his consort smiled. 'We have heard good things from our son, I cannot wait to meet her.'

'Indeed, shall we all go?'

'The poor dear will hyperventilate. She has yet to let her new reality sink in as it is. Our personal aide said our boy had trouble getting her to come out of his room!'

xxx

Drakonis Estate...

To calm herself down, Ash happily caught up with her friends while Lance kept emitting comforting empathy...on full force as he listened to what were the two former Gym Leaders were up to and spent a productive time in Blackthorn...until his parents...and the Royal Council came to their house. As per by rules, Misty and Brock has to be somewhere else while the Royal Audience occurred, and Lance was overpowering his empathy if only to keep Ash calm while making a good impression...

She managed to succeed...and when it was over, Lance was so exhausted that she used up her energy potions to help him.


	8. End of Gym Conquest

End of Gym Conquest, Journey to Mt. Silver

Three Days into the Estate...

Ash phoned Professor Oak in his lab if only to send her Kanto Team over bar Butterfree who went off to get married. And finding Pidgeot would be easy as her Pidgeot is very beautiful. She explained her situation to her father-figure why her two teams must be present. So he had to adjust her pokedex for the occasion to enable her to carry 10 Pokemon in order to get back Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Blissey(that replaced Butterfree and the only known one of its kind to be an active AND fast battler, making it a legend by reputation...and it heals injured pokemon after it battles) and Pidgeot. In her current possession, she has Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Pikachu and Charizard. A total of 10. Unlike any Pokemon Trainer who catches left-and-right, she prefers to train to full power what pokemon she DOES have and all of them are powerful and skilled. Some of them just disliked to evolve...notably, her Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

She got them a week later because Pidgeot was hard to find as Professor Oak tasked the Pokemon to find their Pidgeot Teammate with Tracey's help.

Apparently, Ash's pokemon needed to be present at a special Engagement Ceremony. So arrangements are made. Thus in a matter of days, Ash's pokemon are shipped to Blackthorn City.

'Everyone, meet my Kanto Team but you already know Pikachu and Charizard!' Ash told her Johto Team as Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw and Noctowl met up with Ash's Kanto Pokemon who were just as Magnificent as her new teammates...but despite hearing the news, Lance's family still has trouble comprehending that a known gentle pokemon like a Chansey and Blissey could be raised to be a powerhouse. But how she trained it to be a fighter is a mystery in itself.

Brock and Misty filled them in on the details. They found a newly-hatched Happiny in the forests(they all suspected it was poached and somehow lost along the way) and Ash captured it. She trained it well and none of them expected that Happiny to become a Chansey and soon Blissey. The Kanto Pokedex has no information about Happiny and Blissey at all until she had her pokedex updated. A normally kind pokemon raised to be a battler made it a 'rare specie' in itself, capable of learning Normal, Tough, Physical, Fairy and some Psychic moves and Ash went all the way. But of course, as by instinct, Blissey heal after battling whoever the opponent was and send them on their merry way with a tasty egg as an apology.

The last one did not apply as a Happiny though. Happiny just kisses them.

And of course, eggs taken from a powerful, well-cared for Chansey and Blissey are extremely delicious and nutritious, their Kanto days were in egg-scellent dining luxury even if its just eggs! Hard-boiled, sunny-side up, you name it, they've done it, still delicious.

The Dragon Engagement Ceremony is performed...with an unexpected visitor. Mewtwo who was dragged by Mew...unwillingly but upon seeing who they were here for, he agreed to come and were honored guests at the party and treated much better than VIPs any day and were very welcome, and the entire Royal Family and families of the Councilmen were present at the royal occasion...with the children happily playing with Mew and the pokemon present while Mewtwo preferred adult company.

This was history in the making indeed. After the party, the two Legends went home.

That night...

'That, was legendary Ash.' said Lance as the exhausted couple rested by the gardens, clad in normal clothes. 'I had no idea you got friends in high places...literally.' he knows she got respect but for them to actually visit her Engagement Party...this will be talked about for years!

'Ehehe...the three of us earned their respect Lance.' said Ash. 'It had to take great trouble for it though, no thanks to Team Rocket.' she said wryly.

'I can imagine.' Lance said as they looked up at the moon. 'Our married life will be bliss indeed someday.'

'Yeah...'

xxx

Next day...Ash faced Clair, Lance's younger cousin by a year and half for her Rising Badge to qualify for the Johto league Silver Conference. Clair uses a Kingdra and Gyarados...and Ash used just Blissey against Gyarados...successfully winning. Well, to be fair Blissey knew some Psychic Moves...and typical of Blissey, gave Clair, Kingdra and Gyarados an egg as an apology.

The day after, Ash visited the Grandparents she never saw her entire life...and learned from them that in anger for losing Ash for twelve years and nearly losing her to death on her thirteenth birthday, Delia was forbidden to see Ash in the same time frame starting on the girl's thirteenth birthday. In the same time period, Delia was forbidden to return to Blackthorn City until the years of punishment are over. This greatly upset Ash, but her grandparents took Lance's side as for a Dragon Tribe member, their mate is their most precious, beloved treasure. Losing their mate is the worst tragedy they could ever have the misfortune to face and Lance nearly lost her.

Leaving homeland is OK and all as long as you inform family but Delia never informed home thus she never knew her daughter has a mate and nearly indirectly committed a mortally grave offense had Lance not gotten to Ash in time. Had Lance never found Ash, the Royal Family would lose their son to insanity, grief and anguish, and become a Pokemon after losing to his blood. They would be without an heir as a result after indirectly killing two lives. Her punishment would be worse...and her family would be terribly dishonored by their tribe as a consequence of her actions. Lance was lucky to have gotten to her on time and Delia is lucky he did or she would have lost her daughter and cost their Royal Family a terrible price. Thus Ash's mother was forbidden to have anything to do with her for 12-13 years much to Ash's dismay. That, and Delia has yet to contact home, thus the grandparents learned what went on with their errant daughter for nearly thirteen years in Kanto Region, Pallet Town, they intended to visit and give her a piece of their minds for what she nearly caused to happen.

Brock reassured Ash that the punishment was extremely tame considering Lance could do practically anything. If any, he went easy on her mother if only not to upset his fiancee too much into being upset with him when all he wanted was her love. Even if Brock likes girls, he's a nurturing Pokemon Breeder first and foremost and the Dragon Tribe are honorary pokemon, of course he also took Lance's side.

It took a while for Ash to accept that with her grandparents' help.

'There's that.' said Misty as they bade the Sylvires goodbye. Lance had to stay behind because of his job as a G-Men Member and he has a long line of challengers wanting to challenge him for the title of Johto Champion and he has to defend his spot. Once he dealt with about...300 'nuisances's as he calls them, he would have time to watch her in the Silver Conference.

'Yeah...a lot of things happened.' said Ash softly. 'One thing after another indeed.'

'I'd say you're in for an interesting life...but at least you're set for life Ash.' said Misty. 'You have nothing to worry about when your Journey is over.' Ash gave her a wry look.

'Nothing?' the brunette choked out. 'I have to worry a lot!' Misty did a double-take. 'I have to get to know a lot of people, and study about our tribe, culture, race, laws, and how to be a proper Princess Consort in order to support Lance in Politics someday! And that's scary! I'd rather be a normal housewife taking care of Mr. 'I do' and our children than deal with that nightmare!' she shuddered. 'Apparently life is out to get me. Sure I'm set for life...with one hell of a catch!'

'...she got us there.' Brock sweatdropped. 'She's no ordinary housewife, she's a royal princess now. And a princess has lots to do.'

'Right...' and they headed for Mt. Silver, their next destination for the Silver Conference.

* * *

A:N Information

Considering how things went in my story, things went differently indeed. But of course, same in Canon, some are too stubborn trying NOT to evolve.

**Ash's Kanto Team**

Pikachu: Lvl 49, Butterfree(released): Lvl 25, Pidgeot(volunteer bodyguard): Lvl 47, Bulbasaur: Lvl 43, Charizard: Lvl 40, Squirtle: Lvl 37, Blissey: Lvl 30

**Ash's Orange League Team**

Pikachu: Lvl 53, Bulbasaur: Lvl 47, Charizard: Lvl 45, Squirtle: Lvl 42, Blissey: Lvl 36, Lapras: Lvl 29

**Ash's Johto Team**

Pikachu: Lvl 60, Charizard: Lvl 59, Bayleef: Lvl 29, Quilava: Lvl 32, Croconaw: Lvl 28, Noctowl: Lvl 30

**Ash's Moveset**

Fighting Moveset

-Agility(human version: she dodges as fast as her body can do. She can't do it the Pokemon way lest people ask awkward quesions)  
-Bullet Punch(she does it at human naked eye level but it hurts just as much)  
-Close Combat  
-Double-kick  
-Feint  
-Jump Kick  
-Rolling Kick

Psychic Moveset

-Aura(sensing auras)  
-Empathy  
-ESP


	9. Various Happenings

Various Happenings

The Silver Conference...

Ash registered her Pokémon Team that she will be using for the Silver Conference. She registered the pokemon she owned for the league. She took Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Blissey, Bayleaf and Noctowl for her strongest team if she ever got to the finals. Bayleaf is not as strong as her other teammates but she has useful abilities and on the verge of evolving.

'This is it Ash.' said Misty. 'I personally think Pikachu, Charizard, Blissey and Pidgeot are a little too much.' she said.

'I know but because of my position, I have to do better.' said Ash. 'If I have to be overkill for it, so be it.'

'Well, she is in a position where everyone expects a lot from her.' said Brock. 'She has pressure because HIS standing is also affected.'

'Well...you got a point.' said Misty flatly. Sometimes there's prices to pay indeed. 'You passed the Eliminations and Quarterfinals so now it's time for the Semi-Finals.'

'Yeah.' Ash chuckled. 'I better see who my opponents are and prepare my entry line.' they went to the lobby to see that Ash will be battling a girl and a boy. Her first opponent is Macey who has a Slugma, Quilava and Vulpix, so Ash put in Squirtle, Croconaw and Noctowl.

Lance took an off week to watch the Silver Conference and his fiancée in action.

"This is it Ash." Lance thought as he sent her reassurance empathy. "And good luck." on the field, Ash felt his waves and was happy he was there to watch.

Macey used Slugma and Ash used Squirtle.

'I was expecting this.' said Macey with a smirk. 'But I got tons of defenses against water types!'

'Then why not show me?' Ash retorted coolly with a smirk. 'Show me those defenses you're so proud of.'

'Slugma, Flamethrower!' Macey ordered.

'Dodge and use Ice Aqua Jet!' Ash retorted.

'Double Team!' Macey barked.

'Squirtle, spin and use Ice Beam to hit every one of them!' Ash ordered and she won against Slugma. Macey huffed at this.

'Oh well, Slugma, return!' she grumbled as she took back Slugma. 'Electabuzz, I choose you!' she cried, summoning Electabuzz. 'Heh, I anticipated this so I had a defense measure against water types!'

'I anticipated that too.' Ash snorted. 'Squirtle return!' as she took back Squirtle, she took out Noctowl. 'Noctowl, go!' Macey twitched at this.

'Grrr...Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!' Macey ordered but Noctowl just flew away!

'Noctowl, Confusion!' Ash ordered as Noctowl used Confusion on Electabuzz. 'Now, use Air Slash and Whirlwind!'

'Noooo!' Macey wailed as Electabuzz was out. 'Hehe, Wind is a natural Lightning Insulator, effectively nullifying it. Electric Types are useless against us!' Ash chuckled smugly.

'Grrr...Electabuzz return! Quilava, I choose you!' Macey summoned her last Pokémon, Quilava. 'Quilava, Swift Attack!'

'Dodge and use Hypnosis!' Ash ordered. 'Put Quilava to Sleep!'

'WHAT?!'

That put out Quilava before it can even fight.

/What a rock-hard offense! Quilava didn't even stand a chance!/ the announcer cried. /With all three victories, Ashlen Ketchum from Pallet Town is the first Winner of Division H!/

Macey's next opponent was someone named Jackson from New Bark town. But she defeated all his water types and Quilava finally got his chance to shine.

xxx

After the First Round...the trio left the Stadium when Ash felt a pull to her soul. 'Um guys?' she said with a blush.

'He's here eh?' Brock chuckled, seeing the look of eager anticipation on his friend's face. 'Misty and I will be OK. Go.' he said as Ash then looked at Misty who nodded, and Ash ran off excitedly.

'It must be nice to have true love, huh, Brock?' Misty sighed in envious longing.

'Well, someday somewhere we got ours too Misty.' said Brock thoughtfully. 'We can't rush these things you know. We're not like 'them'.'

'Yeah...'

xxx

Ash followed Lance's presence to another Cabin, passing by Gary and Professor Oak along with her heavily-disguised mother.

'Ash?!' Gary yelped out with a slight blush. He was crushing on the most beautiful girl in Pallet for years but she was more interested in Pokémon and their care than the opposite sex. And they lived together for several years but she doesn't notice him as a boy at all! She turned heads no matter where she went. The last he saw her was when they were eleven and now two years passed, she just got more beautiful.

'Yep, that's Ash.' Professor Oak chuckled. 'She's the only one your age I know with such beautiful hair, isn't that right Delia?' he asked his young lover. 'Why didn't you greet her dear?'

'Well...it's complicated.' Delia sighed. 'Why else am I in disguise?' she said morosely.

'...did you and Ash of all people have a fight at home?' Gary blinked incredulously.

'No Gary, my family and I had an argument _about_ her.' said Delia with a sad smile despite lying. 'I was forbidden to see her for a while by them. It's a long story.'

'You did nothing wrong with raising Ash Delia.' Professor Oak comforted her. 'She's a good girl everyone in town likes!'

'They know that. It's just that my family put their foot down in something I can't talk about just yet.'

xxx

In another cabin and a fairly luxurious one at that...

Lance wasted no time in reminding Ash who she belongs to.

Clothes strewn on the floor and Pikachu unhappily watched his master/lover get taken by Lance, the only one who could give her eggs and his master is just as overjoyed in seeing him.

He moaned enviously as he watched her writhe in submission under her mate, wishing it was him, not Lance. Then again, he's not alone in those thoughts! His teammates wanted to be her lover too so they were all fine with sharing and taking turns. Bayleef is quite the odd duck as she helps them out. Maybe that voyeur is getting turned on watching them go at it while she holds Ash for them? Another reason he disliked Lance?

He WOULD have been OK if he had to share Ash with him but the fact that he 'asks' her to put him back in his Pokeball only made the yellow mouse irked with him. Rules of mating, submissive obeys dominant and Ash obeys Lance...that's after telling Pikachu that she would let him out during competitions.

Just a week of this, juuuust a week...

'Hmmm...your breasts have gotten bigger love.' Lance said, gently nibbling on her neck from behind as his hands kneaded her breasts in his hands like dough.

'They get loving care from you of course they'd grow.' Ash giggled jokingly while enjoying herself in being loved by her master/lover.

'Hey, breasts don't grow from massages you know.' Lance snorted. 'It's your 'snacks' doing the work.'

'Ehehe...I take it you did something regarding that?'

'I uhhh told my family about that.' Lance chuckled as she turned to face him...and impaled herself on his arousal, causing him to gasp as he slipped in quite fast into her wet, slick walls. Really now, she's THIS wet just from heavy petting? 'Let's just say the submissives and the ladies asked me for the recipes before enjoying themselves.' he said wryly

'Right...' Ash sweatdropped before kissing him and pressed her body against his. 'Hey Lance...?'

'Hm?'

'After the Silver Conference...can we go somewhere, just the two of us for a week?' Ash asked him hopefully. When they miss each other TOO much, it's always sex. She wanted to simply spend time with him as his wife, just like back what happened in Ecruteak City and enjoying each other's presence. If they get separated too long, it's sex for days on end BEFORE companionship. As much as she enjoys sex and the pleasure it brings as well as the synchronizing of their souls as mates, too much can get tiring.

'I would love to, but I used up all of my 'leave's for this month.' said Lance apologetically. 'While the Silver Conference is ongoing, I'm very free. We can be together in that time.' he promised her.

'That works for me too.' Ash smiled. 'Let's take all we could get.'

'Yeah.'

Round 4 was on before deciding they go out on a date around the area. With Lance in disguise of course. Eating out in restaurants together, or simply hanging out and talking about what had happened while the other was away.

xxx

Next day...

Ash was up against Jackson, a boy she dubbed 'idiot' for how miserably he lost against Macey. The smaller girl was much smarter than he is as she anticipated all his moves against her fire-oriented team.

She has a roll call ready.

'Hey there!' Jackson greeted as they were on the opposite sides of the field. 'After this, how 'bout you n' me go out for lunch?' like many after Gary, boys Ash meets around their age gets crushes on her.

'I'm afraid I would have to turn you down Jackson.' said Ash kindly. 'I'm engaged to my Mr. I do watching me and he's my only man.' Jackson's jaws dropped as up in the spectator's seats, Lance looked smug as Ash's loyal heart is solely his.

'Engaged?!'

'Yup!' Ash giggled and squealed while blushing. 'He's my only man so go find someone else~!' she said cheerfully in a sing-song voice, flashing her engagement ring. A silver rock ring with the Royal Crest of the Drakonis Family...and since it's a worldwide broadcast, the whole Blackthorn City's jaws dropped.

'Ohhh man...the good ones are always taken so quick.' Jackson whined. 'Oh well, I'll fight you anyway!'

xxx

'She's engaged?! To who?!' Gary practically growled in jealousy in the lobby. 'I've known Ash all my life and some anonymous takes her from me?!'

'It's an arrangement my parents made with a second party so I guess when they met it's a love at first sight thing.' Delia giggled.

'No way!' Gary drooped sulkily. He's liked her for years and someone just easily takes her away...and how could he do it so effortlessly, given how much of a social dud she is? He had hoped he would be the one to bring her out and then...

'I guess some things aren't meant to be Gary.' said Professor Oak consolingly to his grandson who has a crush on Ash for years. He knows of his young lover and Ash's true natures, and Delia's punishment which is why she is here in a disguise if only to support Ash from the shadows. And for people like them, their mates are their whole world as honorary pokemon blessed by a Legendary Pokemon.

xxx

In the field...Jackson sent out Magneton...a Shiny Magneton and Ash...sent out Charizard. A powerful one at that judging by the flames on his tail.

'C-Charizard?!' Jackson yelped out as he took back Magneton to bring out Azumarill.

'Pretty wise move...but not good enough!' Ash smirked. 'Charizard, Dragon Tail!' Charizard lunged to deliver a one-hit-kill on Azumarill.

'Dodge it and use Icy Wind!' Jackson cried as Azumarill barely dodged the surefire kill hit and used the move on Charizard.

'Charizard, Flame Charge!' Ash ordered as Charizard countered Icy Wind with Flame Charge, causing burns and a physical impact on Azumarill after a charge attack but she's still fine.

'Azumarill, hang on and use Ice Beam!' Jackson cried, wondering how to beat Charizard and his strong Trainer.

'Combine Overheat and Inferno!' Ash countered and it was too much for Azumarill who suffered severe burns and knocked out.

'Nooo!' Jackson choked out at Azumarill's grievous injuries. 'Azumarill, are you OK?' he choked out worriedly as he carefully picked up Azumarill.

'Zu...ma...' Azumarill whimpered from pain at her severe burns.

'Catch!' Jackson looked up to see a Lum Berry tossed at him which he caught. 'Crush that into paste and put them on the burns. You're a good trainer by the quality of Azumarill's attacks. You just had a bad draw and not really knowing how to fully utilize your partner's abilities.'

'I guess.' Jackson sighed as he recalled Azumarill. 'Magneton, I choose you!' If possible, even Charizard sweatdropped as he scratched his head. 'I got a few tricks up my sleeve! 'Magneton, Double Team and Thunderwave!'

'Charizard, dodge and use Flamethrower from above!'

'Magneton dodge it and use Mirror Shot!' Magneton let out a wide-range attack. 'Follow it with Screech and Metal Sound!' Charizard got severely affected by the techniques that got him disoriented. 'Zap Cannon!' Charizard got hit and with his defenses lowered, the attack hurt more than it should and knocked him out.

'So you actually have a brain.' Ash chuckled as Jackson sputtered indignantly. 'I commend you for that. Charizard return! Pikachu, you're up!'

'Pikka!' Pikachu jumped into the ring.

'Pikachu, Quick Attack and follow with Iron tail!'

'Chaa!'

'Double Team and use Thunder!'

'Lightning Rod!' Ash countered as Pikachu absorbed the energy for his own use. 'Full Power Discharge to counter Double Team!'

'WHAAAT?!' Jackson gasped as Magneton...is out as Discharge causes Paralysis. 'Fine, I'll take my main star out!' Jackson cried as he took out a third Pokeball after recalling Magneton. 'Come out, Meganium!'

'Pikachu fall back!' Ash ordered as she took out another Pokeball. 'Bayleef, I choose you!' much to the crowd's surprise, she chose Bayleef, Meganium's previous form.

'A-are you serious?' Jackson sputtered out incredulously.

'Serious because it's time for her to be an adult.' said Ash with a smirk as Bayleef evolved into Meganium as well.

'Huuuuh?!' and by the smaller antennae, her Meganium is clearly a female and both Meganiums had a love at first sight case. And instead of fighting...they were more interested in courting one another and being all lovey-dovey.

'H-hey? Meganium?' Jackson croaked out weakly.

'Hellooo? Meganium, we're supposed to fight, not have a date on field?!' Ask said weakly. 'Oh boy, we both lost.' she sighed. 'There's no getting them out of it!'

It was clearly a hopeless and comical case if the contenders are more interested in love than battling and not listening to their trainers anymore. But as Ash had more points, she won.


End file.
